


NSX Explorations

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: "You told me I was born for that Ferrari. Fuck baby, you were born for this."Charles grips his hips hard and rolls into him, grinding slowly and all Pierre can think about is, 'This is one way to celebrate the NSX.'
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	NSX Explorations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatgasly (londonbird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [488P](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161780) by [thegreatgasly (londonbird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/pseuds/thegreatgasly). 



> For **Anna.**
> 
> This is solely based from our conversations about that image of Pierre with his NSX as per Instagram.
> 
> I promise your other request is in progress. Unfortunately my brain saw that pic and re-read 488P and was solely inspired to finish this first. 
> 
> If you haven't read 488P, I'd recommend you check it out as it is awesome. 
> 
> What can I say, other than um some smut ahead 😂. Enjoy guys but remember as per normal, this is just a work of fiction.

It suits him, that's all Charles can think. It's all he had been able to think of since he'd met Pierre in Milan with his new toy. His baby. Damn does it suit him. In a way he can never fully explain.

Pierre once said he was born for his Ferrari, but if any car was born for anyone it's the NSX with Pierre. Noble, yet determined, strong but yet fleeting. A sign of redemption and glory. And the red, not normally a colour he is seen in, but reflects his soul more than any other. Reflects his inner fire. His ever burning will and drive. His passion for life and all that exists within it.

Pierre will never truly be 100% happy about his Red Bull stint. But Charles knows that this car, this piece of artwork, suits him better than the Aston ever did. And fuck he looks sexy with it. He looks untouchable with it.

When Pierre had sent him the screenshot of him and the NSX prior to posting it on Instagram, he had actually stopped breathing for a moment. The sight of Pierre with it, crouched in front, looking like he truly belonged there, had made him hard in seconds.

It reminded him just how much he loved this man. Just how fucking proud he was of him. Proud that all his time and effort had paid off and he had been rewarded. It had given him ideas to of just how he could help Pierre celebrate.

Pierre wasn't the only one who was possessive. He had his own streak, and all he had wanted to do when he had seen him with that car, was to claim Pierre on it. To remind Pierre for all that he belonged with the NSX, there was also one other thing he truly belonged with. Charles.

They knew each other, their relationship built on years of love and trust. Forged through the fire of their experiences and getting off in their respective cars was one fantasy they both shared. Pierre had been fucking incredible sucking him of in his Ferrari that night driving back to Monaco. Possessive yet sexy.

But he never had had the chance to return the favour. Now, here and with this car, felt like a good place to start. It was time to show Pierre just how possessive he could be in return. It was probably a good thing Pierre's garage could be locked from the inside. For what he had planned, someone walking in would be inconvenient.

Walking towards him his eyes darkened at the sight of Pierre bending over, that gorgeous arse of his in the air as he leant forwards fiddling with something on the front seat. Slipping in behind him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and nipped teasingly at the side of his neck.

"You look sexy baby."

"Do I," Pierre laughed, throwing his head back a little to look up at him, leaning back into his arms.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to see you drive it. This thing looks like it was born for you."

"Bit like you with the Ferrari then," Pierre grinned.

"Hmm no I think you win this one gorgeous," Charles let his voice deepen slightly into the slight growl-like-tone that always sent chills down Pierre's spine. Nuzzling the side of his neck, he felt Pierre shudder and groan as he bit into his neck. Gently drawing the skin into his mouth, as he sucked lightly.

His hands gripped Pierre's hips as he rolled against him teasingly. Smirking into his skin as the mumbled, "Fuck Sharl, You'll be the death of me," that escaped from Pierre.

"Funnily enough I seem to remember I said that to you last time," Charles chuckled, placing a final kiss over the bright red hickey, and releasing his hips enough for Pierre to turn around in his arms.

Darkened ocean met green as Pierre's own heated gaze met his as he closed and then leant back against the driver's door, tugging Charles flush against him.

"You weren't complaining though were you," Pierre winked.

"Not in a thousand years," Charles murmured. Leaning in he brushed his lips teasingly over Pierre's. Sliding his hand down his side and tucking behind his back, resting on his arse he pulled him in. Rolling their hips together slowly. Loving the groan that escaped him.

"Fuck Sharl," Pierre gasped as he kept up the movement. He could feel both their dicks hardening. The need, the yearning between them growing stronger. It was like fire beginning to burn through their veins.

"You told me I was born for that Ferrari. Fuck baby, you were born for this."

Charles grips his hips hard and rolls into him, grinding slowly and all Pierre can think about is, 'This is one way to celebrate the NSX.'

Sliding his hand into Charles' hair, Pierre tugged his head down the inch difference and pressed their lips together, a groan escaping him as Charles immediately deepened the kiss. His hand sliding down further and teasingly squeezing his arse as he pressed him flush against the NSX.

Pulling back with a gasp, Pierre groaned as Charles began kissing down the side of his neck, one of his hands slipping underneath his shirt, and caressing over his skin. Reaching up Charles pinched one of his nipples, rolling it between his fingers slowly, loving the gasp and pleased cry that escaped Pierre.

Pierre could control him with his love of blowjobs like he had given him in the Ferrari, but he knew how to control him in return, and his nipples always had been ridiculously sensitive and one of his weaknesses.

His other hand slid up and gripped the back of Pierre's head as he instinctively threw his head back and jerked forwards at the sensation, preventing him from slamming it onto the NSX.

"Like that baby?"

"You know I do," Pierre groaned as Charles' hand shifted, brushing his other nipple and teasingly pinching it as he pulled his mouth away from his neck and kissed him again.

His fingers slipped back and forth between them, until Pierre's nipples were hard as rocks, pressing against his shirt. Placing one final kiss to his lips, his hands dropped to the base of Pierre's shirt and tugged, Pierre instinctively pulling his arms up as he pulled the shirt off him.

Leaning into him, he chuckled as Pierre gasped as the cool metal of the car hit his back as he pressed back against it. Kissing him deeply, Charles felt Pierre's hand weave into his hair as an anchor. Fingers roaming up and down his shirt covered spine.

Breaking the kiss Charles ground their dicks against one another slowly, loving the visual fluttering of Pierre's eyes as they closed in bliss and the sharp intakes of breath as he fought to get his breathing back under control.

Giving him a moment to pull himself together, Charles stepped back and pulled his own shirt over his head. Pressing against him again, loving the feel of skin on skin as their bare chests met.

Bending slightly his arms slid under the back of Pierre's legs and lifted him. Catching his lips in a deep kiss again, as Pierre wrapped his legs around his waist. Shuddering as their crotches ground together.

"You better not scratch my car Charles," Pierre grumbled softly.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby, I've got a better idea anyway."

Charles grinned as pulling back he winked, and hitched Pierre up higher.

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"Hmm well I thought about blowing you the same way you did to me that night," he smiled rolling his hips into Pierre, his hand sliding back into his hair to protect his head as he pressed him tightly into the side.

"But then I thought that would be boring. So, I thought I'd go with plan B."

"Which is?" Pierre groaned softly.

"Fuck you in this little baby."

"What, urgh, there's-not-enough-room," Pierre gasped, groaning softly at the continuous friction.

"There's room Pear, I'll prove it to you." Charles nipped at the side of Pierre's neck, and lowered him to the floor. Once Pierre's legs were underneath him, he let go, taking his hand and tugging him away from the door.

Kissing Pierre lightly on the cheek, he leant around him, opening the driver's door again, pushed the seat back as far as it could go and turned back to Pierre. Wrapping an arm around his waist he kissed him again, his hand pressing against the bulge at the front of his trousers. Rubbing firmly, Pierre shuddered against him, moaning into the kiss at the touch, as Charles fingers popped open the button on jeans and pulled down the zip. Breaking the kiss Charles knelt, nuzzling the front of his dick, as his reached up and pulled down his trousers and boxers in one movement, hands gripping Pierre's hips as he shakily stepped free.

His hand wrapped around his length, stroking once firmly, before leaning forwards he swirled his tongue around the tip, loving the pleased gasp that escaped, as he took his head into his mouth and sucked lightly.

Pierre's hips bucked forwards, "Charles," gasping from his lips, as his hand tightened in Charles hair and he pulled him free, "I won't last if you do that."

Chuckling Charles stood up kissing him deeply as he pulled him against him, reaching round and squeezing his arse, one of fingers dipped into his crack, brushing teasingly against his hole.

"Sharl," Pierre gasped, breaking free of the kiss, as his fingers continued to tease over his hole, middle finger gently pressing against his entrance.

Before he could enter, Pierre reached down undoing Charles own jeans and reaching around him to help pull them off. Kissing him again, Pierre let out muffled laugh, jerking back as he felt the distinctive packets of a condom and lube in Charles back pockets.

Charles grinned and winked, "Told you I was prepared."

"Just a little," Pierre laughed.

"Always."

Slipping his own jeans and boxers off, Charles slipped past Pierre and settled into the plush driver's seat, opening his arms and tugging Pierre on top of him. It was a tight fight.

Pierre straddled his thighs, kneeling on the small seat, the steering wheel pressing into his back and he shuddered as Charles' hand weaved into his hair and kissed him. Pierre gasped into the kiss as his other hand ran down his spine and brushed over his hole again.

Breaking the kiss and dropping his head to suck a mark into the side of Pierre's neck, Charles hands carefully tore open the packet of lube (Pierre would murder him if he got any on the car), fingers trailing down.

Brushing over his hole, loving the feel of the slight quiver that tore through Pierre at the sensation. He circled it once, twice, three times, loving the frustration he could feel building within him.

"Sharl, stop it!" Pierre whined, trying to impale himself.

"Stop what?" Charles grinned.

"You know what, just get on with IT!" Pierre cried out, almost hitting his head on the roof of the car as Charles slipped his finger knuckle deep.

"Urgh, you are bastard do you know that?" Pierre panted, rocking back onto his finger, shuddering as Charles nipped at the side of his neck and slipped another finger in to join the first.

Charles chuckled, fingering him carefully, slipping a third in and beginning to stretch him properly when he felt the last of Pierre's resistance wane and his walls relax, "You love it really Pear."

"Mmmm I'm not sure why," Pierre moaned softly, rocking on his lap, their hard cocks repeatedly brushing against each other. Panting as he felt Charles's fingers begin to brush over his prostate he whined, “Sharl, if you want this to last get on with it!”

Pulling his fingers free, Charles chuckled reaching down and trying to align his cock to the entrance of Pierre’s quivering hole. Frustration built within them both as they couldn’t seem to get the angle quite right, and Pierre wincing as he tried to shift only for the steering wheel to dig uncomfortably in his back was the last straw for Charles. This wasn’t going to work.

“Move Pear, let’s get out of here, this isn’t working.”

Pierre’s face flashed with hurt as he scrambled off his lap and out of the car. Charles eased out after him, turning and closing the door. Grabbing the towel, he had hidden on the back seat, he draped it over the bonnet of the car.

Turning back to Pierre he was startled by the sight in front of him, the Frenchman honestly looking mortified, facing the other direction, as he was trying to will his cock down by sheer force to wrestle himself into his jeans.

“Pear, what are you doing?”

“What do you mean what am I doing?!” Pierre snapped, frustration clear in his eyes as he looked up, “You wanted to stop!”

Charles blinked once, twice, before chuckling and moving closer to him, “I love you Pierre Gasly, but you are stupid sometimes.”

Seeing the sheer upset in Pierre’s face, he acted, slipping his arm around his waist and one around the back of his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Pouring every ounce of love and respect he had for him into it. As the kiss deepened his hands slipped back down, gently batting Pierre’s hands away and pushing down his jeans again.

Pulling back, he brushed their noses together, “Get them off Pear, we’re not done yet baby.”

Once free of the fabric, Pierre groaned as Charles lifted him again, his legs hooking around Charles’ waist and shivering as he felt him turn and the cool of his bonnet against his arse as Charles leant him against the side, gasping as Charles lifted him fully onto it and laid him back. Only it wasn’t the cool metal that met his back but softness. A towel had been laid over the bonnet.

“I knew you’d kill me if I got a scratch on it,” Charles shrugged leaning in to kiss him gently, “and besides turns out you were right, we don’t fit in the car, and if I’m going to fuck you, I’m not wrecking your back with friction burns doing so. Now where were we.”

Pierre groaned as Charles hand slid down his chest, circling and stroking his cock back to full hardness, before dipping his fingers back into his hole, easing him back open.

“Sharl, urgh, just-get-on-with-it,” Pierre panted, rocking his hips back onto his fingers after a few minutes, thighs trembling, straining, the intense need clear in his lust filled ocean pools.

“Your wish is my command,” Charles always adorable attempts to wink almost made him laugh, but it was a groan that escaped Pierre’s lips as Charles pulled his fingers free and lined up, pulling the condom over his dick, before filling Pierre with one slick thrust.

Shivering, he brushed some hair of his face, fingers tracing the side of Pierre’s jaw as he let him adjust to the burning stretch. Even with preparation, he wasn’t exactly small, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Pierre shuddered pleasurably, “Just give me a minute.”

“Of course, baby,” Charles murmured placing soft kisses down the side of his neck as Pierre’s fingers clutched at his hair, one of his hands sliding up and beginning to play with his nipples, distracting him as his body adjusted.

A whine escaped his lips after several minutes and Charles took it as his cue, kissing him as he began to thrust, building up the rhythm until Pierre was little more than a gasping, whining mess beneath him.

“Charles!” Pierre cried out as he shifted, tilting his hips up slightly and hit his prostate dead on, “Ah fuck, urgh, oh god, Sharl!”

“Mine,” Charles growled, beginning to quicken the pace, hitting Pierre’s prostate with every thrust. The need, the yearning, the heat, the intensity was building between them, raging like a firestorm within them both. The rush of power and the need of control he felt having Pierre under him like this almost overwhelming.

“Yours,” Pierre panted, eyes crossing in pleasure as Charles pressed him harder onto the bonnet and speed up the pace of his thrusts even more.

“Always yours,” Pierre groaned, as Charles’ fingers tightened in his hair, and he kissed him hard, his movements becoming faster and faster as they both cascaded towards release.

“Always mine,” Charles growled, tilting Pierre’s head back and sucking another mark into the side of his neck. Pierre was always so willing to please everyone, but Charles loved that no one but him got to see him under them like this. The power rush greater than ever. Pierre was his and he was Pierre’s, that was just the way they worked. The way they had always worked.

His hips practically slammed forwards, loving the contrast of a flushed, panting, writhing Pierre against the sheer red of the NSX. Of power and play. Work and pleasure. The reward of redemption.

The creaking and groaning of the car should have been concerning, but both of them were too lost in sensation to care. Charles other hand released its tight grip on the side of Pierre’s hip and moved, circling Pierre’s cock and stroking, once. Twice. Three times. It was enough.

“Sharl!” Pierre screamed into his mouth as he kissed him to muffle the sound, clenching around him as he orgasmed between them, splashing over his chest and the sides of the towel.

Charles groaned into the kiss as he felt his walls tighten around him and he released deep into him, seeing stars flash before his eyes at the sheer force of sensation that tore through him. Breaking the kiss, he panted, slumping onto Pierre for a moment as he fought to get his breath back. Body quivering in ecstasy. Pierre panting underneath him, body trembling lightly.

After a few minutes Charles pulled back, pushing himself of Pierre as he leant on his forearms, brushing some strands of blonde streaked hair of his face, “You okay?” he murmured softly.

Pierre’s eyes flickered open, an almost dopey expression on his face as he grinned, “Never better.”

“Good,” Charles smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he moved, gripping his hips as he slipped free, loving the soft moan and shudder that escaped Pierre as a result. Slipping off and tying the condom, he walked over to the bin in the corner and dropped it in, hearing the creak of the car as Pierre got off it behind him.

“You sure you’re okay?” Charles asked, seeing the wince as Pierre stood shakily on his feet.

“Yeah, I think so.” Pierre winced again, “But if we do this again, let’s bring something thicker than a towel.” 

“Point taken,” Charles laughed, slipping his arm around Pierre’s waist, and tugging him close, kissing him lightly as he began to massage his tight muscles. Feeling Pierre sigh and relax into the kiss he smiled, there would be more times, of that he was sure. They just might need to do some research first.

Although, perhaps just on their phones, it probably wasn’t a good idea after all, for their friends and family to find, ‘What to use as padding for car sex?’ in their browser history. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
